Crafting, repairing and cooking (Bonds of Blood)
The Bonds of Blood server has systems that allow crafting, repairing, and cooking. With these systems, only single-use items can be created, such as keys, trap kits, healer's kits, scrolls, potions, throwing weapons, ammunition, and grenade-like weapons. The maximum charges that an item can have is 50. If a 1 is rolled (on a d20) while crafting, the original item is destroyed. Experience can be gained by crafting, and crafted items can be sold to an item exchange store for a small profit (or to other players for a larger profit). The BioWare crafting system, on the other hand, has been given reduced requirements. Changing the appearance of armor and weapons has been changed to involve no cost and no skill checks, while changing the color of items requires dye kits, which can be purchased at a dye merchant. Crafting Crafting in Bonds of Blood could be called "duplicating" as a a player can only craft an item that the player already possesses. Furthermore, copies are never quite the same as originals, so the item being copied must be an original item—not a crafted one—and it must not be flagged as plot. An item can be copied up to the maximum stack size of that item (for example, 100 copies of an arrow or 10 copies of a potion). The process of crafting begins by placing the item to be copied in the appropriate pool of appraisal to discover the DC, costs, and requirements (feats and skills). Then the item (only one; split stacks to get a single item if needed) is placed in the character's crafting container (in the character's inventory), and the character speaks to the appropriate crafting apparatus (e.g. a trap maker's mat, if crafting a trap kit). The D&D 3.5 rules for gold piece (gp) costs are followed (1/2 the value of the item), but instead of an experience point cost, there is an experience point gain (1/25 the value of the item). If the creation of an item fails, then only half the gold piece cost is lost. For example, a trap worth 50gp costs 25gp to create, while a failed attempt to create one costs 12gp. The duration of a crafting attempt is based on the value of the item. If a crafter is interrupted while crafting an item, he must wait out the crafting duration or rest (to regain his focus) before crafting a new item. Focus is lost when the crafter moves from his location or is distracted while crafting. Repairing Armor and weaponry must be repaired on occasion (after a given number of battles) or they will fall apart. This includes armor, shields, helmets, gloves, and melee weapons. Ranged weapons are not included as they consume either ammunition or the weapon itself, and replacing the consumed items is already a repair cost. The durability of each repairable item is represented by charges, with the maximum charges being 10 + the item's level. If an item ever reaches 0 charges in battle, it is destroyed. Items can be repaired with a light hammer at an anvil of repair. This is free as long as the repair DC is met by craft armor or craft weapon, as appropriate for the item being repaired. Items can also be repaired at a magical forge, but for a fee. Repairing costs are 1/5 the value of the item in gold, with proportional reductions for the number of charges remaining. For example, an item valued at 1,000gp with a maximum of 11 charges would cost (1000/5)/11 = 18gp per charge that needs to be restored. There is a 9gp fee if the repair attempt fails. Items can be repaired by someone other than its possessor. In this case, the possessor must place the item in the anvil and retrieve it after the the repairing is done. If the repairer touches the item in this case, the item may be destroyed. Recharging Wands, rods, books, and staffs can be recharged. The maximum number of charges for these items is 10 + the item's level. Recharging items requires the craft wand feat and a spellcraft skill check. Rechargeable items can be recharged at a magical forge for a fee or at an altar of recharge by a spell caster. The cost per charge is 1/5 the item's value divided by the maximum charges it can hold. For example, an item worth 2000gp that has a maximum of 12 charges will cost (2000/5)/12 = 33gp per charge. The alternative to a magical forge is an altar of recharge. After placing a rechargeable item in an altar of recharge, casting any spell (from memory or an item) at the altar of recharge will attempt to charge the item. (Not all spells can target the altar appropriately, though, so a player may have to try a few different spells until one works.) Each successful attempt will add a single charge to the item, while unsuccessful attempts will cost gold (to repair the damage). When recharging another player's items it is very important that the item's owner place the item in the altar, the skilled player recharge it, then the item's owner remove it. Another player should not touch the item or it may be destroyed. Cooking Food heals a player as well as, or better than, a potion, but cannot be eaten in battle. Food quality is rated from 1 to 13, and the amount of healing from food is (food quality)d6 hit points. Higher quality food may be too heavy to carry in large quantities for non-strength-based characters, though, so eventually the weaker characters will want to rely on healing spells and potions. Eating raw food carries the risk of contracting poison or a disease. For a safer meal, raw food can be cooked, which also improves the food quality. Cooking is initiated by placing uncooked food in a cooking apparatus together with salt or garlic.